The new World?
by Himitsu-Keeper
Summary: HUMANIZED TRANFORMERS! .. just because I can! Flame if you wish they will be ignored. More info about the fic inside.
1. Intro

This fic is set in the future in a town in a bad shape -imagine Cybertron here- but try make it in to New York with slums over half the city. Like in movies that are set in the future, where half the town is destroyed, cars are burning a little over the place and half of the population is living in the slum while the more rich live in grace and so on. That is the place I've imagined for this fic. Hope you got anything of that.

Here is the deal with Autobots and Decepticons

They are two groups that are still trying to find Mini-Cons, but now the small robots are no robots no they are floppy disks that contain information about a HUGE weapon that can take over the world blah blah... And as you might have calculated by now these two groups are gonna find these floppy disks that are hidden or buried all over. Of course in a area around the city, remember it is a big city and many there are many places to hide small floppy disks.

And I'm a Decepticon fan so there will be D-con talk for the most.

Hope you can deal with that or you can stop reading ….now!

If you don't mind continue reading. I have to warn you if you don't like to much own characters, you stop reading… now!

If you are okay with OC's and much d-cons you are more then welcome to read this fic –smile-

And I borrowed some of my friends OC's as well and I got their permission for it.

Cyberhound and the Blood Hounds are © LDA of DeviantART

Isamu and Andor © Bluepaladin of DeviantART

All characters of the Seven Seekers, Mischeif, Mac © Himitsu-Keeper of DeviantART (that would be me)

The Transformers/Decepticon/Autobots/Mini-Cons © Hasbro/Takara

Intro

In the dark office, a man dressed up in a purple suit was sitting by his desk, looking over some important papers bout-

The door slammed up and three other gentle men entered the room. They were not happy and that could you tell from the look of their faces.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" he asked and put way the papers in a drawer and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean by this?!" one of the men said and threw a file to the desk.

"It is just business,s gentlemen," He reached for the paper and looked at it. "I own half this city and the other half's split up between all of you." He looked over the paper and gave them all a smug smile. "And I do what ever I want to my piece!"

"But one this piece of the city there is nothing!"

"Heh, how can they even imagine that they ever can beat me?" the man chuckled and made the paper in to a ball and threw it in the basket. "They got no chance against the power I use behind their backs."

"Well they'll probably try to kill you…" a calm voice spoke from behind a large chair down the room.

"Probably… That is why I had that plan in mind before them," Leaning back in his chair with is hands clasped together on his lap he glanced at the first drawer. "You know what to do?"

"No sweat, they will all be in tomorrow's newspaper, on the first page, as always sir."


	2. Danny

Chapter1

Seven shadows jumping out flying from the skyscrapers, wings like kites they flew through the air. Silent to not caught attention from no one that was walking on the streets above.

One shot killed the silent night and one of the flying shadows twitched, its wings was pulled together involuntary and it fell towards the ground with the rest of the shadows diving after it in a desperate and dangerous act of rescue.

The following morning, people who'd been unaware of the last night event with the shadows, was walking to walking to work like they always did. Everything they saw was just an alley that'd been roped off, nothing else. They did not know that this was the place where a brother, a friend from a group of seven, been killed there last night. All the unknowing people knew was that a member of one of _the groups _had been killed when they'd red the news this morning.

-------------------

"C'mon Danny, you know we'll get it anyway so why not spare yourself some broken bones this time?"

A group of boys in the age of late teenage had once again gathered around their favourite victim. As usual they got him trapped up against a wall, standing in a circle around him making it impossible to escape.

The boy, named Danny, was at the same age as the bullies and his eyes wander from person to person. They were five while he stood alone. He'd met them before and he knew what they were capable to do to him if they caught him. To many times they beat him down just fore some lunch money back at school.

"Hey, c'mon it is only 2 bucks, you'll get more from-"

"Shut the hell up and hand them over!" The tallest of them stepped forwards and grabbed Danny's collar and threw him down on the hard ground. "You got ten seconds…"there was now a serious threat in the voice and everyone the group moved closer to the boy, ready.

"Fine!" Danny held up his hands and sat up on his knees, putting his hand in his jacket and when he saw the big bully lean down to take the money Danny pulled his hand up and his clenched fist hit the target right on the yaw sending the bully flying back giving an escape hole from the group.

Running as fast as he could he could hear the bullies persecute him but he was lucky. He had the condition to run much faster then they did. He was last years champion in the running team. Running in to the most crowded place at this time he might get his persecutors confused and he'd get away safe this time. Finding his way to the biggest mall was not hard, just follow the crowd and you'll get there either you want it or not.

Being stuck between two families with two kids each might not be the best idea. Since Danny was allergic to kids he found a new place where he could be safe. Maybe between tww good looki-

"Gotcha!" A strong hand grabbed the back of the boy's collar and dragged him outside. An even taller guy then the one Danny knocked down threw him on the ground. "I believe that it was you who knocked down my little brother!"

"You mean the big ugly guy in the group that always bully me? Yes I did!"

Confessing right now was defiantly not a good idea was the thing that struck Danny's mind but it was too late to take it back now.

That was thought under one millisecond right after he finished his sentence he got a punch in his stomach making him curl up in to a ball and gasping for air. Okay this might not be so good. Better take a farewell to all he knows and loves. The list wouldn't be so long maybe to that old man that picked him back to pieces seven months ago. Yeah that old man had been given a star on the night sky. And to...who else? Yes… no he was not on the list. Nope neither did he nor she. Okay he was done; thank you old man.

-------------------

Sitting in the alley, panting and trying to stop the nose from bleeding, Danny thought of how good I was that he'd been in the schools running team last year that was the thing that probably saved his life this time too. To get that new bully of his back hadn't been easy at all. He'd been much stronger and more and to be that ugly bully's brother as well, that is to have a bad day but he was still alive so it couldn't be a bad day. It was a regular day, sadly enough.

"You okay?" a voice asked and Danny froze. Was he gonna be beaten up again and now he was too tired to even run so he just looked up in the direction the voice spoke.

"You're fast," the voice continued and a man wearing a hat and long scarf that was fluttering behind him and covering half of his face. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone run that fast before." The man kneeled down in front of Danny and the boys face reflected in the stranger's glasses and he saw the black eye round his left eye.

"Heh, then you've never seen someone running for their life have you?"

With leaning support from the wall behind him Danny managed to get up on his feet and spitted out some blood. His eyes got stuck on a purple mark on the strangers chest and Danny's eyes widened as he slowly lifted his head up, staring straight in to the mans eyes. "You- you are a… Leave me alone!" Pushing himself as much as he could against the wall he shielded his face with his arms and waited for something to happen.

The man blinked and tilted his head to the side, scratching his hat.

"What are you doing? Do I have a bad breath?"

The boy lowered his arms and looked a bit confused.

"You are one of them, and now when I saw you, you must kill me."

"Err… okay..?" The man pulled down the scarf from his face and it was with a smile he explained for Danny "No no, you got it all wrong. It is now when you've met me you must tell no one or else you will get killed. I only kill tra- " He saw how boy's eyes widened again. "... err, ah well anyway, "waving his hand nonchalant, "I saw you running from those guys earlier and I thought that you might become a good _Decepticon_. What do you say?"

Danny shook his head. "No, thanks… I don't wanna become one of you."

"How come..?"

"I've seen what people do to one of your kind if they caught you! It is not pretty pictures you know…"

"You mean the picture in the morning papers?" The man turned around and looked up at the night sky and sighed. "…losing NightSniper was a big loss. He was like a brother to me…" The man lowered his head.

"I'm sorry…"

The man spun around and he was still smiling. "Then what if I promise you to train you so that you can beat the bullies up without getting hit?" His smile turned it to self content smile and offered his hand to the boy. "You take this chance now, you get the right training under me and I guarantee your safety for the one that hates us."

Danny looked at the hand and then at the man and lowered his gaze at his own hand, smudged with his own blood.


	3. Neo and Mac

Chapter2

To have been chosen by one of the groups would have been a big honour but now Danny wasn't sure. Everyone in this city hated them. And who wouldn't, when everyone knew that this war over world domination could only end in two ways. There was no third option. These two groups fought against each other. One side for the good use of this ultimate weapon that was supposed to be the thing the groups was fighting over and the other side for the bad use of it.

But what created this ultimate weapon? No one knew except from the groups.

-------------------

"Heads up!" a female voice yelled and the sound of something that exploded was the welcoming for Danny when he, in the secret of the night the following day, entered a building in one of the darkest parts of the city.

Out from a door that probably leaded down to a basement, smoke billowed out and out from it a girl, one head shorter, but in the same age as Danny stepped out, coughing. Her face and long hair was covered in soot. As it would seem her hair was supposed to be blond. Brushing of her green jacket and pants she turned her head in the direction of Danny but didn't see who it was standing in front of her.

"_-cough-_ Okay they owe me big time for this _-cough-_" she pulled off the glove on her right hand and rubbed the soot out from here eyes and saw a new face. "The new guy?" she asked and turned her whole body towards the boy and Danny saw that her left arm were replaced by a mechanical and tried to not look so shocked.

"Don't you know it is rude to stare?" The girl named Mac, said and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Sorry…" Danny stuttered while putting his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet.

The girl put her glove back on her hand and walked over to Danny, patting him on the shoulder when she passed him and walked up to a door. "C'mon we can't be standing here.

Walking up two floors on a long, creaking staircase, Mac pulled out a small remote look a like thing and pushed in a button. "Your guest has arrived."

"Remember now to be short with words and only talk while being asked." Pushing another door open, Mac nodded to Danny that he had to go in by himself and with a smile on her lips she closed the door behind Danny and he was on his own inside the room. The few windows that hadn't been covered with cloth pieces or any kind of board, allowed some of the nights small light recourses light up the room.

On the other side of the room, by the wall, two shadows were standing waiting for him. One was standing and the other one seemed to be sitting in a chair. The one standing had the same shape of a hat as the guy in the alley had last day but the other one, he didn't know. The shadow with the hat waved for him to come closer and gave him the sign to stop when he'd gone a few feet forward.

"So you are the new recruit that SkyDemon brought here?"

Danny stood with his back straight and his eyes forwards at the wall. "Yes, sir."

"I sure hope that you will bring profit to this group and not give any problems that will prevent our job."

"I will not, sir."

"You better not!" With a gesture of a hand, Danny was showed to leave the room.

Walking down the stairs Danny met Mac standing waiting.

"Now you met the boss and I guess that you're in since you are standing here instead of lying on the floor with a bullet hole through your head." She said it with a smile and walked down to the main floor again with Danny just standing on the stair, pale as a ghost.

"You coming?" Mac called.

Danny walked automatically down rest of the stairs and followed

Coming half way down the stairs, a door appeared on the wall. It was just hanging there on the wall. Pushing the door open Mac offered Danny to walk in through the new room with a simple gesture with her mechanic arm. "Before anything else; you need some other clothes."

Danny looked down at his clothes and then at Mac's before he walked in through the door and found that it was a real room with only one window. Mac's clothes seemed to be a bit more advanced with a long pocket on the sides of her pants and on the inside of her pants leg as well and there was the same kind of pocket on her jackets sides too.

"Pick some clothes, my sis designed them and I fixed them a bit," Mac opened a wardrobe with all kind of clothing in all sizes; long coats in different colours, pants of all kind, jackets with different motives and they all had the same kind of long pockets on them.

"So there are more girls in this group?" Danny asked and picked a blue jacket with flames on and a pair of grey jeans.

"Well, yeah there are a couple of us" she shrugged and turned around while letting Danny change to his new clothes. " I'm the one rather fixing stuff then fights but the others do the same things as the guys… except from my sis, she's just dating on of the guys, "she walked up to the wardrobe and pulled out a light blue bandana. "This one too, there is a device in it."

When she turned around facing Danny again she clapped her hands and leaned on her hip.

"Well now we're talking." Pointing at a mirror deeper in to the room she pulled out a red cap from her back pocket. "Don't admire yourself to in that mirror too long, there is still more you need to know." Pulling her hair through the small hole on the cap's backside she walked out from the room.

"Isn't your sis afraid that she'd be caught dating one of yours… us?" Danny asked and followed Mac's voice as she left the hidden room and continued walking down the stairs. "I mean… you know what can happen if you get caught…"

"I think my sis will be just fine, her guy is very protective of her since she's-" When they finally got down to the end of the stairs Mac spun around stopping Danny. "Okay, this isn't no ordinary basement, it is actually kind a bigger then the whole building." She was not exaggerate when the lights of more then hundred of lights hanging in the ceiling showed a room almost twenty meter high and the area were three times bigger then the whole ground of the house. "You know how long it took to build this? Ten years and I was one of them who finished it. "It was with proud in her voice she told Danny that and she walked over to a control panel by the light switch. One wall spun around and showed the whole wall filled with all kinds of weapons.

"Let's see what kind would fit you?" she walked over to the wall and folded her arms while gazing over the wall. "You must be able to handle some sort of gun-"

"Wha-? Woo-ah, wait! I must have a gun?" Danny protested and shocked his head to get the thought of that he had to learn killing.

"You know it is actually a war we're fighting." Mac spun around leaning on her hip and arched an eyebrow. "Now the rule is "to kill or die". You choose." Reaching for a blue, metal box, long enough to fit from Danny's wrist up to his elbow and it was only one inch thick. "It is not exactly a gun but I think this laser crossbow will fit you just fine. Now learn how to use it." Pushing the crossbow at Danny's chest Mac continued to walk in to the large room. This is the room where you'll get most of your training and some of it will be outside during night time."

"Night time?" the boy was studying his new weapon, looking on it from different angles, looked up a bit confused.

"You said you didn't want to end up like the one that have been caught," Mac shrugged with ease. "I think it is kinda obvious why training night time."

"Why are you telling me all this and gave me this weapon?"

"Because I was told to do it." Putting her hands on her sides and walked pass Danny.

"I thought I was going to be trained by-" Now it hit him that he didn't even know the mysterious man's name. "This guy, he who wanted me to join, Sky-something… He has a hat and glasses..?"

"In the position as we are in now you can call med Neo," a familiar voice interrupted." But later on when we are gathered in the whole group you call me SkyDemon"

Danny turned his head and noticed the man he'd met in the alley. He had the same clothes as last day, grey pants and a brown jacket with the long, blue scarf around his neck, hiding half his face and some black dreads from under the hat. Danny also noticed that he had the same kind of pockets on his clothes like the blond girl.

"What are those for?"

"That is gonna be homework for you," Neo pulled down the scarf from his face and walked up to Danny giving the boy a pat on the shoulder while smiling the same smile as he did last nigh. "But now you climb up that tower and jump from it ten times with out hesitating." Pointing at a high tower, shaped as apartment building around three flats, at the wall on the other side of the big room he gave the boy a push in the back.

Danny started to feel a bit unsure about this when h stood at the top of the tower looking down. Maybe he could run away from the bullies for the rest of his life. Though it wouldn't hurt when he landed there was this huge mattress by the foot of the tower that would break his fall.

"You are hesitating!" Mac teased from the ground.

"Imagine this instead: When you have done this a few times we'll be taking it higher! You'll be jumping from skyscrapers!" Neo yelled and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is nothing!"

"What!?" Danny yelped and stared down at the mattress. "You got to be kidding me!?"

"You need help? I can get up there and give you push if you want?" Mac yelled and walked towards the stairs up.

There was no escape now from this. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Danny walked up and threw himself over the edge. His heart skipped a beat when his feet left the edge and he felt a tickling feeling in his guts before he landed on the mattress. Lying still, feeling the soft rubber mattress against his face, breathing pretty calmly after the free fall from the tower but his heart was beating hard in his chest.

"See it wasn't that dangerous now was it?" Neo jumped up on the mattress and walked over to the boy. "You are breathing so you are still alive."

"Are you serious about the skyscrapers?" Danny asked when he opened his eyes looking at the hand Neo was offering him.

Grabbing the boys hand, Neo pulled him up on shaking legs. "Of course I am. I'm jumping from them every night." Like it was nothing at all to jump from that kind of height.

Danny's legs bent themselves again when he heard this and he fell down at the mattress again with his face first and s a groan was heard.

Bending down patting the boy on the head, Neo laughed "Now now don't be like that it will be much easier the following nine times" His ear catching a beeping sound from Mac's direction. "I've been there done that and see I'm still here! You just need-"

"Neo, they have returned to the base now." Mac suddenly interrupted and waved with the remote look a like thing. "They found another one."

Pulling up his scarf, Neo looked at the girl and also her smile had turned serious and he jumped off the mattress also his smile turned serious behind the cloth. "Where are they now?"

Danny leaned up oh his arms looked up just to see the two Decepticons run towards the stairs up now he realized that Neo was actually taller then he was almost two heads taller then the girl.

"You keep on jumping until we get back!" was the order from the girl before the two of them disappeared.

The boy blinked and rolled of the mattress, confused. What was this all about this sudden? Something big anyway, since they both looked to serious. Maybe he got to know within time after all he was one of them now. With a slight shrug, Danny looked up at the tower again, gulped and with a bent neck he climbed up the ladder just to throw himself of the edge a few more times. His only wish right now was that they would get back sooner so he wouldn't have to jump that many times.

-------------------

In one of the rooms, higher up in the building, five persons was gathered. They all turned their heads towards the door and saw Neo and Mac standing in the doorway.

"Where did you find it?" Neo asked and walked in to the room and approached a man holding up a small floppy disk.

"Well, it was pretty easy and it will probably be in the new later on to night," was the answer he'd got.

"Where!?" The man flinched when the tall mans voice changed to a threatening tone when he asked again. "I don't care how you did it, I only wanna know where you found it!"

"Cool it, bro" The man gave the floppy disk to Neo. "It was hidden pretty close to the enemies base an-"

Mac walked up and snatched the floppy disk. "Again? Are you sure you didn't walk in there and just take it from their leader's hand, Erik?" It was with a slight detestation in her voice she turned from the man but a hand gripped around her right wrist and she was pulled back.

"You are as nice as ever, Mac-" Eric pulled the girl closer and took the floppy disk back before she broke free from his grasp.

"Take your hand off me!"

"'ey, knock it off!" Neo stepped up in between and caught Mac's metal fist just before it was about to hit Eric in the face. "I said know it off…" Glaring at Mac and using the same threatening voice, the girl lowered her hand and took the floppy disk back and left the room.


	4. Welcome to the family

A/N: Okay you all must know I'm not so familiar with all the Transformers English voices or how they talk, but I'll try imagine them as best as I can, 'key?

Chapter 3

Throwing himself over the edge one more time, Danny had jumped from the roof fourteen times and it was not that dangerous anymore. He started to feel a small adrenaline kick every time his feet left the safe place up on the building. In his mind he imagined of the days he'd be beating the bullies down with only one hit and how they would be lying in the dirt by his feet begging for mercy. Smiling for himself and feeling the wind touching his cheeks as he came closer to the mattress, he noticed, in the corner of his eye, two figures walking up to the mattress. In thought that it was Neo and the girl he felt a small relief that he didn't have to jump any more.

"Ha, look what the cat dragged in!" One of them spoke in an almost high pitched voice blended with laughter as Danny looked up from the mattress.

Facing two more unfamiliar guys, Danny looked a bit suspicious at them and he got the first impression that they might not be as nice as Neo and the girl, but still he didn't know it was just a feeling so he really wanted to back off when he was climbing of the mattress, sitting on its edge watching them step by step how they came closer.

One of the guys, the one with a slightly crocked back, walked up to Danny and poked him on the forehead.

"Wonder what SkyDemon was thinking when bringing this whelp to the base?" Compare to the black hat covering short silvery hair, this mans clothes were pretty colorful with a grey and dark purple shirt covered by a screaming orange vest and wearing a pair of pants in the same colour.

The other man was just standing with his arms crossed over his chest watching how his companion, how'd started laughing, continued poking the boy's forehead. But his clothes were a bit more none colorful with only a red and white jacket and red pants, but he too had a scarf just like Neo but it was a bit darker red then the colour on his jacket.

"Not much probably…" he finally spoke when he turned around walking back to the stairway.

Just as he put his foot on the first step he got pushed to the side by Mac. She was still a bit grumpy when she walked over to the control panel.

"Stop poking the boy!" she spoke with an annoying voice and held up the floppy disk she'd taken from Erik earlier, pushing some buttons and a drawer opened below the control panel. "Or I'll start giving the new guys sharp sticks so that they can poke you instead." Putting the floppy disk in the drawer and shutting it Mac reached for her tool belt.

The laughing still continued and it started to remind a bit of a hyena's mad laughter while it was hunting.

"He's not doing anything to stop me." He glanced over at the girl and gave her wide sinister smile but it was interrupted by a flying wrench passing his head by just an inch and almost hit Danny if he'd moved his head to see what had made the man stop laughing

"Hey! You almost hit me!" Straightening his back the orange dressed man took a few steps towards the girl, who put her hand on her cheek acting in sarcastic surprised while feeling the glaring at her as she leaned on her hip holding up another wrench in her hand pointing it at the slightly crocked man.

Seconds flew by as they stared at each other without moving or blinking.

"Guys!" a new voice interrupted and a man wearing a beige jacket and pants came running down the stairs. "Gu-" he choked on his own voice and stopped on the last step as he saw how tensed it was between Mac and the man in orange. Turning his head a bit to the side he notices the man in red. "Errr… What is going on here _Starscream_?"

A battle loud roar was heard and when the man in beige turned his head Mac had attacked and held the man in orange in a stranglehold with her mechanic arm around his neck bending him backwards, yelling at him to beg for mercy.

"What do you think?" was the answer the man in red gave before pushing the man in the stairs to the side and left. He'd had enough of there childish games.

"W-where are you going?" the beige dressed man, also known as _Demolisher_ asked and followed Starscream with his gaze, while hearing the two fighters yelling and insult each other in the background.

"I can't stand their screaming."

Another loud battle roar was heard making Demolisher looking in the battle direction again and now Mac and the man had switched places with him holding her in a stranglehold yelling back at her.

"Like I would ever beg for mercy…"

Danny just sat on the mattress and didn't believe his eyes when he saw the girl fighting that man who almost were two heads taller then her. Thought she had that mechanic arm that might be bit stronger then her right arm so she had a chance. But he figured out like the way she was yelling at him this weren't their first fight. They'd been through a lot of these fights or else she probably wouldn't be this sure to beat him.

"They are like two big children…" Demolisher sighed and palmed his face. "_Cyclonus_ knock it off now. You got a job to do."

The orange dressed man reacted on his name and glanced at the man in beige clothes and laughed like a hyena again and put his fingers under the girl chin forcing her head up a bit making her notice Demolisher.

"Na-a! This time I'm gonna win and she's gonna beg f-"

"You better not keep Boss waiting…" Mac spoke with calm tone as she raised one foot and with almost full force she stomped Cyclonus on his foot making him let go of her and dance around, howling in pain.

Danny had to lower his head too not show that he wasn't holding back laughter after watching the man dance around.

Cyclonus spun around grabbing Mac by her collar and pulled her up so her eyes were in the same level as his he didn't say anything but from the looks in his yes he was out for a revenge. He opened his mouth just to start telling her how much he really wanted to rip her head of when a piercing whistle was heard from the stairs and everyone turned their head and saw Neo standing with his arms slightly folded over his chest.

"You got twenty-seven seconds to get to the roof or you'll be in that position," he spoke and stepped down from the stairs to not stand in the way.

With a growl Cyclonus pushed the girl away so that she stumbled backwards and landed right on the lap of a surprised Danny.

"You and me ain't finished yet Mac!" was heard from the staircase and the girl got up from Danny's lap and straightened her shirt.

The boy sitting on the mattress was still in surprise when Mac turned to him again and offered him her metal hand.

"Heh, I've heard that before but I'm still standing here aren't I?" Noticing that Danny didn't take her hand she switched to her right hand instead. "Now you are just being silly…"

Neo gave Demolisher a pat one the shoulder and nodded at the stairs so he would follow the orange dressed man.

"They... err, Cyclonus have a strange way to say welcome." Neo shrugged when he walked over to the training area.

"He gave me the same welcome as well," Mac added quickly and put her right arm around Danny's shoulder and got an evil grin. "But we can talk about that later." Grabbing the boy's collar she dragged him over to the tower again. "Now we are gonna talk homework."

Slamming the door open, Cyclonus stepped out on the roof over to a helicopter standing on a higher platform. With his hands in his pockets and only thought of how he was going to get his revenge on Mac he leaned against the machine.

"She think she's so smart…" he muttered and noticed a shadow walking up.

"Take me back now." A dark voice spoke and the shadow walked pass Cyclonus and jumped in to the helicopter.

"Yes sir!"

"Wait up!" Demolisher came running towards the machine waving his arms to make them notice him. "Wait for me!"

-------------------

The next morning Danny looked around in the room he was in. The only window in the room was covered with cloth, like the ones in the dark room he'd been in when talking to the two men telling him that he was now apart of the-"I've become a criminal…" he mumbled out loud for himself and his eyes scanned the room and it took a few seconds to remember that he wasn't home. This room was a smaller and the only thing that was in the room was the bed he was sitting on. Rubbing his face he felt that the area around his left eye, hurt. "Ow… What the…?"

Memories in his lightly damaged head started to pop up again. But they were dazed, very dazed. Only the painful memory of a metal elbow in his face when he was about to jump over the edge a thirty-fourth time and the girl grabbed his jacket to pull him back for some reason and then-

"Hello?" A female voice spoke and knock on the door made Danny look up and got up to open the door, glancing down at himself when the thought of that it actually was a female standing at the door noticing he was already dressed. "Hello, you awake?" The female voice asked again with a polite tone. "Or are you not dressed?" the question was followed by a small giggle.

Danny walked and opened the door finding Mac standing in front of him holding a bag of ice and a sandwich on a plate. But she looked a bit different from last day. Her left arm was still made out of flesh and her eyes looked nicer and more- Danny glanced down and noticed that her stomach had grown a bit since last day as well and didn't notice that fear appeared in his face but the girl did and she smiled and rolled here eyes.

"This is for the black eye sis gave you…" She held up the ice bag so that the boy's eyes would focus on something else then her stomach. "I'm not Mac if that's what you were thinking. This is my own body and "Yes" I'm expecting a kid. "

Danny mentally slapped himself in the face to get back to reality.

"Oh thanks…sorry…" Taking the ice and carefully putting it over the black eye, he glanced up at the girl. "You said that _Mac_ is your sis…?"

"Twins, actually…" She tilted her head to the side and held up the plate with the sandwich. "Breakfast?"

"He's got no need for that!" a rough voice broke in and a man walked up behind the girl, pushing her back to the wall and slapped the sandwich from her hand. Danny flinched, dropping the ice bag and took a step back in to his room. The man was wearing a black and green jacket with matching pants and that grey hat with a green brim, creating a shadow over his eyes, made him look very scary. "If he's gonna be a strong man he must start learning to live without having breakfast." The man turned to the girl putting a finger under her chin. "You see boy, you must take care of yourself and not take any help from anybody… No matter if the girls feel sorry for you."

"Eric!" Out from nowhere a man jumped out hitting the man in green right in the face, sending him flying to the ground and landing with a loud thud. "Don't you ever dare to lay a finger on her again!" The new man stood in front of Mac's sister, in a protective way with his arm hold out.

"Ah…I warned you to talk to me with my real name. You are gonna pronounce me as _Thrust_!" The man on the floor wiped his mouth from blood and leaned up on his elbows. "_Isamu_, how dare you hit me!?"

"And I've warned you before; don't you ever touch Anna, again! No matter how much you wish she was her sister."

This man was a bit smaller then the man, Thrust, was but Danny figured out that it was very much the real thing in the threat and that he really meant what he was saying. He had this short, blue, colored hair with a fringe split up in stripes hanging over his eyes. You could almost not see him in the dusky corridor, when his clothes were in the same grey shade as the walls.

Danny stepped out from his room and picked up the sandwich. He felt a couple of eyes staring at him as soon as he touched the bread.

"You boy, are gonna be weak…" Eric spoke as he got up on his feet before walking down the corridor casting a dark gaze at Isamu before turning around a corner and he was gone.

"You okay?" Danny heard the blue haired mans voice, and now it was different, it was soft. The boy straightened his back and looked at the sandwich glancing at the two others. Anna nodded and smiled as an answer.

"Oh…" she chuckled with surprise and put a hand on her stomach. "She kicked."

The blue haired man put his hand on the girl's stomach and smiled. "That must go from your part of the family." He had Mac in mind when saying that. She was the most fighting of the two sisters, even though she didn't join that many battles.

There was no doubt that he was the father to the kid.

A hard pat on the back brought Danny once again back to reality.

"You did a good job on your training last day!" Mac snatched the sandwich from his hand and handed it to her sister. "You think he'll be full with only one slice of cheese?"

"Then you go out shopping next tike with out getting busted for being a 'con!" Anna snapped back and pinched her sister's cheek, hard.

Mac slapped the hand away and handed the sandwich back to Danny, who just looked at it and continued to listen to the sisters arguing with each other and slightly glancing at Isamu, who just laughed at the two.

"But you are the only one that has the mark on a hidden place…." Mac muttered and pointed at her mark on the part that held the metal arm on its place on her shoulder. ".. oh yeah speaking of that." She spun around and faced Danny, wearing a big smile that creped Danny out and the sandwich met it destiny with the floor once again.

With a loud bang the door was kicked up to a room two floors from Danny's and there Mac and the boy met a new man sitting by a table. He had a very stoned face when he turned it to face the two visitors. Danny felt a weak shiver run through in his body when the man got up from the chair and a thought that this man must have the broadest shoulders in town but with the rest of the body it looked very proportional.

"Meet Tom!" the girl jumped behind the huge man and pushed him a few feet forward. "Now Tom, say hello to our new requite…." A long silence passed before she continued. "By the way, what is your name?" she could feel how sheepish she looked like when asking. "I totally forgot to ask you that as soon as you got in to the building."

"It's Danny…"

"I'm Mac… short for Mackenzie" Jumping behind Danny she pushed him over to a chair and pushed him down on it. "Now when that is over with… You are gonna get_ the_ mark of ours." She walked over to the made bed in the corner and sat down.

Danny looked a bit unsure when his eyes followed Tom's slow movements over to a closet door and pulled out a box. Up from it the huge man picked up a tattoo pen. "Where?"

"Hmmm…" Mac tilted her head to the side. "Maybe on the back… You know like my sis; on the shoulder blade?"

"Can't I just get _the_ mark on my jacket, like Neo has?" There was a slightly panic tone in his voice. To get a tattoo just like that without even deciding? That was not a thing on his to do list. "Why does it have to be a tattoo?"

The girl fell down on the bed clasping her hands behind her back. "If you have it on your shoulder blade it will take time to revile that you are one of us then if you had it let's say on your… left arm…" Danny heard how her voice turned quiet.

"Shoulder blade, okay." Tom said in a deep slow tone and easily spun around the chair Danny was sitting on with out having the boy removed from it. "Be still."

Mac was just lying on the bed with closed eyes. "Remember to take of his jacket before you start and don't rip it apart like you did last time, Tom…"


End file.
